Hazbin Hotel: Reconciliation
by Mr. Hardcor3
Summary: On the anniversary of Vaggie's death she brings out the only piece of her old life she has. The uncommon emotion she has give's off makes her and Charlie go on a mission to make her feel better. But what will happen when someone follows them.
1. Anniversary

Vaggie was sitting on the couch of the lobby looking at a picture. That's when Charlie came in to see her girlfriend. She came skipping in with her classic smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Vaggie." She said until she saw tears coming from her eye. "Vaggie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she snapped.

Charlie jumped back and got scared at her sudden outburst.

"I-I'm sorry Charlie, it's just... Today is the anniversary of the day I died and, I did something I regret." she said.

She went back to looking at the picture. Charlie looked at the picture and saw a man and woman with a young possibly 4 years old girl.

"Is that...You?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, a long ass time ago. This is the only thing I have from my old self." She said. "I was born in El Salvador, but we moved to U.S when I was four. After a decade I fell in with the wrong crowd, started drinking, smoking, doing drugs. I had an argument with my parents about my life choices and I ran to my room and locked the door. I shot myself up with heroin and blacked out, next thing I know this blonde demon with red dots on her cheeks is looking at me."

She started to cry again and Charlie pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about that Vaggie."

"I would give anything to just apologize to them."

She took her picture with her and went to her room. Charlie could hear her crying and made it her mission to help Vaggie.

"Time to go look through the library."


	2. To the Human World

Charlie was looking through a book in hopes of helping Vaggie with her problem. She turned the page and found what she was looking for.

"This special amulet allows demons to go into the human world for six hours and have their original human form. This is it!"

She continues to look through the book trying to find where to find one when Alastor appeared.

"Hello, my dear. What are you doing on this fine day?"

"Trying to find out about this amulet." She said.

"You mean like this one?"

He pulled out one and Charlie's eyes lit up. She grabbed it and was thrilled.

"Where did you get this!?"

"I've had a few for a while, never know when they might come in handy. Take it, just make sure it doesn't come off up there or the human disguise will go away."

She grabbed the book and amulet before running to Vaggie's room.

"Vaggie, I found something amazing!"

"Cool." Vaggie said while hugging a pillow.

"You said you'd give anything to apologize, well I found a way to."

This grabbed Vaggie's attention and she jumped out of bed and grabbed Charlie's shoulders.

"You did!? What is it!?"

"This amulet will let you be on the human world for six hours, and you'll also have your human skin."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just put this on and hold on to me." Charlie said.

She did as she was told and Charlie opened the book and started reading. As she did a faint glowing circle surrounded them. Next thing they know it's dark.


	3. Meeting Her Parents

Charlie woke up and noticed she was laying on green grass, she looked up and saw a stone with writing on it.

"Veronica Martinez, 1999-2014." Charlie read.

She looked around and saw a 19-year-old girl with tan skin and long black hair.

"Vaggie?"

"Charlie, I-it worked!" Vaggie said happily.

She grabbed Charlie and put her into a bearhug than giving her a large kiss. She let her go and looked at her hands, her smile fades which doesn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Vaggie, what's wrong?"

"I've been without this look for five years, it's weird to not see gray skin."

"I think I know what will make you feel better. Let's go to your house."

They walk to the last place Vaggie was alive and the closer she got the more nervous she got. A thousand thoughts a minute went through her head. They get to her old home and she was about to knock when she pulled her hand away.

"I can't do it." Vaggie said.

"What?" Charlie said surprised. "Vaggie, this is your chance to finally get the closure you wanted. You can do it."

She sighs and knocked on the door. They hear footsteps and a middle-aged woman opens the door.

"Veronica?"

"Hi mom."

They hugged and tears ran down their eyes. Hearing all the commotion Vaggie's father came down and saw his daughter. Soon the three of them were embracing. They all went to the kitchen to talk.

"We found you in your room, you were supposed to be dead. We buried you." her mother said.

"I-I don't know what happened." She lied. "I blacked out and when I woke up, I was in another place and had no memory."

"What happened to your eye?" her father asked.

She looked at a mirror nearby and saw instead of an X her eye was clouded, she was half blind.

"It happened shortly after I disappeared, I had an accident that resulted in me not being able to see out of my left eye."

"So, who's your friend?" Her mother asked.

Charlie extended her hand to them with her classic smile.

"I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie. I'm Vaggie's girlfriend."

"Vaggie?"

"It's the name I used after I disappeared." She said.

"Okay, well, who's hungry?" Her father said.


	4. Dinner

**Meanwhile****:**

Back in Hell a shadowy figure as making their way through the hotel. They passed Husk, who was blackout drunk, Niffty, who was to obsessed with cleaning to notice, and Angel who was walking to the door, probably to wreak havoc with Cherri. They made their way to Vaggie's room and picked up the book that was accidently dropped by Charlie. They placed an amulet on and read the book.

_**Human World:**_

Vaggie and Charlie were sitting at the table waiting for Vaggie's parents to come back. Charlie noticed that Vaggie's face was down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... In a few hours I have to go back. Even if I have come back using the amulet, they'll eventual get suspicious and I don't want them to see the real me now."

Her parents came back with a pot of spaghetti and four bowls. They all started to eat and noticed Charlie looking at the drink in front of her.

"What's wrong, dear?" Vaggie's mom asked.

"She's never had soda before." Vaggie said. "Just try it, it's really good."

Charlie tried it and her eyes widened.

"This taste amazing!" she said before trying to down the whole thing.

"Wow, careful there." Vaggie said taking the glass away. "We don't want you choking."

Charlie pouted until Vaggie gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So, Charlie, what do you do?" Vaggie's father asked.

"I own a hotel." She said. "And Vaggie is the manager."

Vaggie blushed as her parents congratulated her. She got a small smile before eating more.

"Mom, Dad...I have to tell you something. I have to tell you where I've been."

"Vaggie didn't you say you didn't want to tell them." Charlie whispered.

They all heard a knock on the door and her parents got up.

"We'll be back, why don't you show Charlie around." Her mother said.

Charlie got a large smile and grabbed Vaggie's arm until she agreed.


	5. Taken

The two girls walked into Vaggie's old room, and Charlie instantly went to check everything, meanwhile Vaggie was amazed that nothing was changed. She went over to her nightstand and grabbed her old phone. She unlocked it and went to the camera. She looked at her self but it showed her demon form. She sighed and put it down. They heard something crash downstairs and they ran to the staircase. They went downstairs and saw a man around fifty in a suit with an amulet around his neck. Behind him were Vaggie's parents on their knees.

"Well, if it isn't the princess of Hell, and her little bitch too." He said.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded.

"Let my parents go!" Vaggie screamed.

"Well I can do one of those." He said.

He removed the amulet and changed to his demon form. Vaggie's left eye started to show a glowing red X for a second before going back to human.

"Sir Pentious!" Charlie said.

Vaggie just started running at him. He knocked her into the wall and she groaned in pain.

"You see these humans are coming with me to Hell. Now if you excuse me." He said as he started to drag them with him.

He opened the book and started to read it. The three of them disappeared right as a fire ball from Charlie was about to hit. It was sent back to her by the energy circle and she went flying back. A few hours later Vaggie picked herself up and looked around. She punched the ground and started to cry. Charlie came over and hugged her. Vaggie grabbed the amulet and looked at Charlie with her left eye showing a Red X. The six hours were about up.

"Let's get that Cabrón." Vaggie growled.


	6. Rescue

Sir Pentious dragged Vaggie's parents to his ship and placing them in a cell. He looked at them as they backed away.

"What are you going to us?" Vaggie's father said.

"At the moment? Nothing. But when the time is right, I will simply sacrifice you." He said.

"What?" Vaggie's mom said.

"You see when you kill humans on a certain time on a certain day, you gain more power than Lucifer himself. I will use that power to take over Hell."

"Why us?" she cried.

"Because I simply found out about your daughter and want to mess with her." He said.

He started laughing until he heard glass shatter, he looked down and saw a bomb. It exploded and he coughed up glitter. He saw two people, both with weapons.

"Hey, Edgelord, you want to let them go, or are we going to have to kick your ass." Cherri said. "Hey Agnie, keep him busy and I'll get them out."

"You got it, Sugar Tits." Angel Dust said.

Cherri went to the cage and placed a bomb on the lock.

"You might want to back up." She said.

They did and the lock blew up. They all ran as Angel was shooting Sir Pentious. He ran after them and they all made it to Charlie's limo.

"W-who are you?" Vaggie's mother asked.

"I'm Cherri Bomb, this is Angel Dust; we're a friend, our job was to get you away from him to a safe place." She said.

"Where?" Vaggie's father said.

They pulled to the hotel and rushed in the lobby. Charlie ran up to them and checked them over.

"Are you two alright?"

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Vaggie's mom asked.

"Oh yeah, well, that's the funny thing. I was born here; I am the Princess of Hell." She said. "But we discuss more of that later, we need to hide you and get the book back so we can send you back."

She brought them to a room and closed the window shades. She turned back to them and smiled.

"You'll be safe for now." She said. "There's someone that I'm going to send in, they need to speak to you."


	7. Talking

They were in the room talking about what happened when they heard a noise out the door.

"Charlie, stop shoving me! I am not talking to them like this."

"Please, Vaggie. This might be your last chance."

Soon enough Charlie pushed her into the room and locked the door. Vaggie starts pounding it and cursing at her in Spanish.

"You just wait till I get out of here, Charlotte Mange!" She screamed.

"Veronica?" Her mother said.

She sighed and turned around, showing them her true form. They looked at her for a solid minute just taking it in.

"So, this is where you've been for five years?"

She nodded and looked away.

"So, you did die that night." Her dad said.

She nodded again and started to cry. Her mother grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"No matter what happened, you're still my daughter." She said wiping the tears from her daughters' eye.

They heard they door open and saw Angel Dust laugh until a knife was thrown at him. Seeing the look Vaggie had he left.

"I never did say sorry for that night." Vaggie said.

"Well, any punishment we could've given you probably isn't as bad as living in Hell." Her dad said.

"We could only imagine what it's like to grow five years in Hell. When we last saw you alive you were only fourteen, now you are a young woman." her mom said.

They heard the door open and Charlie walked in.

"So, everything fine?" She asked.

"You're lucky everything is, or else" She said pulling out her spear, "you would be playing dodge the spear."

She walked out and Charlie gulped.


	8. The Truth

Vaggie went to her room and looked at the photo. She gives a small smile and becomes determined to help.

"I will get that book back." She said.

Charlie walked in and saw her. She went up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get your parents back home. Just wait." She said.

"Where did you get the amulet?" Vaggie said.

"From Alastor, why?"

Before she could get a response Vaggie ran out of the room to find him. She saw him in the lobby and pointed her spear at him.

"That cabrón had the same amulet you gave Charlie! Where did he get it!?" She demanded.

He looked at her for a minute before answering. He gave of a small chuckle before looking back at her.

"Decade's ago, we created them, almost as a way to give demons an ability to get closure with a surviving relative. When I found out about his plan to take over the human world, I took all of them and the book with the incantation. It would appear that he had one that I didn't know about."

Charlie and Vaggie's parents came downstairs in time to hear the story. Both Charlie and Vaggie came up with the same conclusion.

"That's why he knew you when he came here the first time." They both said.

"Yes, that would seem logical." He said.

Vaggie didn't put the spear down until Charlie put her hand on it. Charlie walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"If you made them, then you know better than anyone on how to get it from him. You need to help us." Charlie said.

"Very well. The only way I know how to do it is to destroy the amulets."

Vaggie's eyes widened at hearing that. She just got a way to see her parents again and she didn't want to give that up. Charlie seemed to read her mind because she asked if there was any other way.

"None that I know of." He said.

They all jumped when an explosion shook the hotel. They all ran outside and saw Sir Pentious' ship firing at them.


	9. The End

Vaggie grabbed her parents' hand's and brought them back to their room. She locked the door and pointed her spear at the door. She heard loud bangs from outside getting closer and her hands start shaking. Eventually the noise stopped and the door got knocked down. Sir Pentious slithered in with a devilish smile.

"I suggest you turn them over now. It is approaching the time for the sacrifice." He said.

Vaggie ran at him and started to attack him with her spear. He avoided each strike and smacked her out of the way. He pulled out the book and started to chant. Vaggie summoned a knife and threw it at his hand causing him to drop the book. Her teeth sharpened and she ran at him. She bit into his neck and ripped the amulet from him. He screamed in pain and throws Vaggie of him. He felt a ball of fire hit him and looks behind him to see Charlie, horns and all, with a small fire in her palm. While he was distracted Vaggie ran up with her spear and shoved it through his chest. He looked down and saw the blade piercing his chest with his dying breathe. Vaggie pulled it out and watched as he fell to the ground, dead. She soon fell unconscious with a large broken piece of the door stuck in her side.

**One Week Later:**

Vaggie woke up and looked around to see she was in her and Charlie's room.

"How long was I out?" She said to no one.

"A week."

She looked up and saw her parents. She quickly got up to hug them but felt extreme pain in her side. Her parents forced her to lay back down. She noticed that her amulet was gone and felt sadness. Charlie came in with a smile on her face.

"Vaggie, you're up!" She said.

"So, Alastor destroyed the amulets?" She asked sadly.

Charlie's smile dropped as she nodded her head. Vaggie looked down until the Radio Demon came in with a small box.

"I believe I told you you're never dressed without a smile." He said.

"I don't see what could possibly make me smile." She said.

"Never say never, my dear."

Alastor handed the box to Vaggie and she opened it. She gasped as she pulled out an amulet.

"I made this one special for you, no one can use it except you can use it. As a special bonus, I removed the need for a time limit. You can now spend days in the human world." He said.

Vaggie was on the verge of tears as she put it on. Charlie handed her the book and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be back." Vaggie said.

"I'll be waiting." Charlie said.

She began to chant and soon Vaggie and her parents were in the human world.


End file.
